


The Mediator

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Eternia Reparation Project [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Glimmer (She-Ra), Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Centuries ago Mara defeated the tyrannical government of the First Ones and since then Eternia has spent all their time repairing the damage they caused. Now all the alphas of Eternia, who can turn into all powerful magical beings, are being sent out to repair the damage left behind by Horde Prime. That's how the alpha princess Adora, the new She-Ra, ended up on a space ship to the planet Etheria where she has to mediate the decades long war between the Horde and the Rebellion by mating with the top omega of each side, Force Captain Catra and Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Eternia Reparation Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862986
Comments: 15
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

The Mediator

In the dim light of the ship, Adora looked up at the shimmering form of Light Hope looking at her with those cold impassive eyes. Adora didn't really understand. She just remembered being pulled out of her bedroom along with her twin brother Adam and being taken to the ships. 

"This is your destinies children," their father said draping an arm over their shoulders. "The alphas of Eternia have an immense duty to fulfill."

Now she was on this ship. Alone with the creepy hologram, hurdling through space. And nothing made sense. 

Where were they going? Would she see her father again? Where did they take Adam? 

"Adora," Light Hope said. "You must begin your training." 

Adora looked at her with a guarded eye. "Where are we going? What am I training for?" 

"I can answer all of your questions...in time..."

"No," Adora stood up tall and proud like an alpha. She may have only presented a few days ago at only 12 years old, but she had seen enough alpha behavior to know this was right. Though now that she thought about it, all the alphas she's ever known seem to disappear from Eternia rather quickly. "I won't train with you until you tell me everything." 

Light Hope looked as annoyed as an emotionless Hologram could look but she let out a sigh and said, "very well." She motioned for Adora to sit down and she did tentatively. 

"Centuries ago Eternia was a society of conquest and tyranny," Light Hope explained. "They were known all around the universe as 'The First Ones.' They went to uncivilized planets under the guise of helping them but in reality they were stealing their magic and turning their planets into weapons for their own benefit." 

"That's awful," Adora said appalled. 

"These special weapons could only be activated by an Eternian alpha who were the only beings on Eternia who could use magic," Light Hope said. "These alphas could turn into powerful warrior beings full of magic and they lived on these planets under the guise of being their protector but really they were just agents waiting for the right moment to activate the weapon." 

Adora gulped. "Is--that w-what..." 

Light Hope seemed to know what she was about to ask before she finished asking it and shook her head. "No Adora. The First Ones' reign of terror ended because of one alpha. All Eternian alphas can turn into magical all powerful warriors but only alphas of the royal family can turn into the two most powerful of them all, He-Man and She-Ra. Your great-great-great grandmother Mara was that alpha Adora. She was stationed on distant planet called Etheria and as She-Ra she led a massive alpha revolution to free the trapped magic that the First Ones stole and overthrow the tyrannical government." 

Adora's eyes were wide. "My great-great-great grandmother?" 

"She was the kindest of all the Eternian princesses and the only alpha among them," Light Hope said with a smile that almost looked tender. "Her younger brother, who would have been your great-great-great granduncle became He-Man during the rebellion and he joined them without hesitation. Together She-Ra and He-Man were an unstoppable force." 

"Wait," Adora said furrowing her brow in concentration. "So, because I'm a princess and an alpha does that mean I'm the new She-Ra?" 

"Very good Adora," Light Hope said with a small smile. "And Prince Adam will be the new He-Man." 

"Whoa..." 

"The war raged on for decades, and at the end they defeated the tyrants but at the cost of He-Man's life," Light Hope said frowning. "Mara was devastated but still she returned to Eternia and became the queen. Her goal was simple, repair the damage that Eternia caused to the entire universe. It has been over a thousand years but still the damages caused by the First Ones resonate throughout the Universe. One of the biggest damages they caused was the creation of the Horde." 

Adora's eyes widened. She remembered stories of the Horde. Her father told them all the time about how his father gave his life taking out Horde Prime and destroying the Horde once and for all. 

"Horde Prime was a First One." 

At that Adora squeaked. "What!?" 

"He was one of the high council members of the First Ones government and when Mara's rebellion started gaining the upper hand he fled," Light Hope said. "He spent his life creating a massive clones army and keeping his consciousness alive in the body of these clones. Your grandfather Lance was the He-Man who destroyed him." 

Adora's eyes were wide as saucers. 

"We restarted the alpha missions five years ago because we realized that though most of the original First Ones damage was fixed, Prime left behind a lot more," Light Hope said. "Since he was a First One, your father decided that we should fix his damages too." 

"So my destiny is to clean up Prime's mess?" Adora said. 

"Not quite," Light Hope said. "The other alpha warriors will take care of that. You and Prince Adam are She-Ra and He-Man, your destinies are far greater." 

"What are they then?" 

"The two most damaged planets in the entire universe because of both the First Ones and Prime," Light Hope activated a screen that showed two planets. "Callak and Etheria. Both of these planets were once weapons and both of them were turned into headquarters for Prime's clones and bots. Prince Adam will be mediating Callak and you will be mediating Etheria." 

"Mediating?" Adora said standing up so she could see the hologram of the beautiful planet of Etheria more closely. 

"Both of these planets have been at war with the Horde with their own sets of magical rebellion warriors, but now without Prime, the wars have come to a stalemate." 

"So I'm supposed to what?" Adora said scoffing. "Be the middle man?" 

"Your father already made a deal with the leaders so your job shouldn't be too difficult," Light Hope moved her hand again and showed an image of an angry looking robotic man with grey skin and blue hair and a pink regal woman with giant angel wings. "This is the leader of the Horde headquarters in Etheria, Hordak, and this is the leader of their rebellion Queen Angella. They have agreed to end all bloodshed and find a way to share the planet as their new home together but only because of the union." 

"Union? What union?" 

"Both Callak and Etheria are angry at the Horde and at the First Ones and they want retribution so your father is giving them the best Etheria has to offer..."

"She-Ra and He-Man," Adora gasped with wide eyes. 

"I do not know the details of Prince Adam's arrangement but yours is simple," Light Hope showed an image of a glowing tall woman with long hair, a tiara, and a sword. "We will arrive at Etheria in 8 years time, and by then you will be a fully realized She-Ra and in complete control of your alpha urges. You will then conduct the eternal Etherian mating ritual with the most prominent omegas of each side." 

Adora's eyes were wide. Of course she had learned about that ritual in school but it was rarely practiced because it made Etherians completely animalistic about protecting their mates and it was most definitely never done with TWO people. 

"Now come," Light Hope said making the images disappear. "We must begin your training."

...

Catra hissed viciously at Shadow Weaver baring her claws. Shadow Weaver didn't seem even remotely phased by her action and simply turned to Hordak who was watching them from his throne. "Are you sure she is the right person for this deal Lord Hordak?" 

"Catra made Force Captain at 10 years old Shadow Weaver," Hordak said jutting up his chin proudly. "She has been an exemplary warrior and leader in every sense, and she is the strongest omega in the entire Horde. I don't care for your personal biases with her, She-Ra will arrive in 4 years and peace treaty or not I need her to be a more prominent omega than Brightmoon's candidate." 

Catra scoffed. "Those princesses have NOTHING on me!" 

"This isn't just about competition Catra," Shadow Weaver snapped. "This peace treaty is important to the Horde!" 

"That is true," Hordak agreed standing up and walking up to Catra. "I hand selected you when you were only 12 for this Catra. I saw your potential from the very start and when Prime's control over me broke I knew that war wasn't my purpose. My purpose is science alongside Princess Entrapta. All of the clones and soldiers forced into service deserve a chance to integrate themselves into Etherian society. Even," he glanced disdainfully at Shadow Weaver, "SHE deserves her place back in Mystacor." 

Catra sighed. The pressure was so completely overwhelming it felt like it was crushing her but she nodded. She had been isolated and kept "pure" for this peace treaty. Of course she didn't want to mate with a complete and total alien stranger and also have to share her with a Brightmoon omega, but she had to. 

The Horde was her family. Etheria was her home. She had been lucky the war went into stalemate before her team had any major battles, but she had seen so many of the adults who cared for her return with horrible wounds or never return at all. All she knew was war and violence and she hated it. She had the opportunity...no, the HONOR to help it all end. 

She just had to learn the proper etiquette and customs of Etherian society that were never learned in the Horde. But was there no one else but Shadow Weaver who could teach that to her? That woman was INSUFFERABLE! 

"4 years will pass quickly," Hordak said. "So GET IT TOGETHER!" 

Both Catra and Shadow Weaver flinched at his outburst and watched silently as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 

"I have already taught you how to defend against magical attacks," Shadow Weaver started walking towards the table in the corner. "In case the Brightmoon omega decides to attack you. Now, table manners." 

Catra groaned in annoyance and stomped towards the table angrily. "Ugh, fine!" 

...

"You can do this Glimmer," Bow said gently brushing her pink locks with the comb. "You been preparing for this for the past 8 years." 

"And still I don't feel ready," Glimmer said looking at herself nervously in the mirror. "I always thought you would be my first mate and that one day I would become queen. And then after mother told me my destiny I started trying to imagine how this day would go."

"Hey I may not be able to be your mate but I can still be your best friend," Bow said looking sad. "You know me and the other princesses will always have your back." 

"You've heard tales of Horde alphas and alphas from other planets Bow," Glimmer looked at him with fearful eyes. "What if this She-Ra is one of those cruel, superior alphas? I know the Horde Scum I have to share her with will probably be a bitch but I can handle that! I can't handle becoming an alpha's sex slave." 

"Hey hey no," Bow gripped Glimmer's shoulders and looked at her in the mirror. "Don't think like that Glimmer. Don't you ever think like that got it? I've been by your side nearly everyday since you started preparing for this. She-Ra is supposed to be a symbol of peace who is mediating between us and the Horde. I doubt she will be one of the cruel alphas they told us about. And if she is I'll fight for you Glimmer." 

Glimmer looked at him with glossy eyes. 

"I may be just a beta and she's an all powerful alien warrior, but I would die for you Glimmer," Bow leaned down to her eye level. "I love you." 

Glimmer hugged his shoulders tightly. "Oh Bow I love you." 

"I love you too Glimmer, so much." 

"Bow," she said breaking the hug and looking into his eyes. "I know we already broke all the rules when I let you take my virginity that was supposed to be preserved for She-Ra, but I can't lose you." 

Bow's eyes widened. "Don't repeat that Glimmer. Your mom would have my head!"

"I want you to be my second mate." 

Bow gasped. "Glimmer no that's just as bad as your suggestion last week to run away together. You can't treat this mating like any other Etherian mating ritual."

"Why not huh?" Glimmer said grabbing his hands tightly. "Most Etherians have at least two mates, some even more than that! I can still fulfill my duty and not lose you." 

Bow sighed and kissed Glimmer's lips softly. "You know your mom would never allow it." 

"I'm not giving up on you Bow!" Glimmer said crying. "She-Ra might be my first mate but you will always be my first everything else. My first friend, my first kiss, my first lover...I'm not giving up." 

Bow gave her a sad smile. "I believe you." 

"Glimmah..." 

Glimmer and Bow scrambled apart and wiped away their tears just as Queen Angella swept into the room with Micah right behind her. 

"Are you ready dear?" she said smiling. 

"Yes mother." 

"Oh my girl!" Micah cried hugging her tightly. "You look so beautiful!" 

"Thank you for your assistance Master Archer Bow," Angella said. "Please go to the main hall with the rest of the princesses." 

Bow nodded then bowed deeply and rushed out of the room. 

"Long range scans have picked up an Eternian ship," Angella said. "It will be landing in approximately one hour." 

Glimmer gulped. "She-Ra is here?" 

"It'll be okay kiddo," Micah said with an encouraging smile. "After this that tense stressful stalemate with the Horde will finally be over and we can live in peace." 

"That's right Glimmah, you have prepared for this," Angella said. "Now come along. The Horde representatives are arriving." 

Glimmer grimaced at that. 

"I know," Micah said with a similar expression. "Shadow Weaver is one of them. I am definitely NOT looking forward to seeing her again." 

Micah and Glimmer walked side by side behind Angella who led them to the front of the castle where there were dozens of Horde skiffs and bots entering the gates. Micah and Glimmer were both tense but Angella was the epitome of calmness. 

Glimmer wouldn't have guessed her mother was an alpha based on her inexplicable ability to remain absolutely calm and in control. Maybe being an immortal angelic being did that to you. 

Hordak and Shadow Weaver approached them first while a squadron of soldiers, a few clones, and Princess Scorpia remained behind. Though Scorpia was waving a pincer at Glimmer cheerfully. 

Glimmer couldn't help but wave back. Scorpia was a good person regardless of being on the Horde side of the war and Glimmer sincerely liked her. She doubted she would actually like the chosen omega who would be her sister or brother mate. 

Her father had a great friendship with her mother's other mates, and so did Mermista's mates...except for Sea Hawk who was unbearable to even Mermista herself even though he was her first mate. Perfuma's mates (7 of them, including Princess Scorpia) had all ended up mating each other too, but that was a unique case. Perfuma tended to mate much more open minded and fluid Etherians. 

Glimmer doubted this would be the case for her and the Horde omega though. She was born to hate Horde and that wasn't gonna change now because she was about to share a mate with one of them. Oh yeah she was definitely gonna find a way to make Bow her second mate even if just to get away from the Horde Scum. 

"Queen Angella," Hordak greeted with a small bow. "The day has arrived at last." 

"Your scanners should have picked it up too," Angella said. "She-Ra should be here within the hour." 

"54 minutes to be exact," Shadow Weaver said motioning back to Entrapta who popped her head out of one of the Horde tanks and waved cheerfully at them with her hair. 

"We should get the omegas in the prep room, and then my servants will get your people settled into the guest rooms," Angella said. 

"We appreciate your hospitality," Hordak said with a forced smile. "Shadow Weaver, please bring Force Captain Catra." 

"A force captain?" Micah said with narrowed eyes. 

Glimmer was tense beside him. So the Horde Scum was a Force Captain huh? That meant she had to be extra careful. 

"The best the Horde has to offer," Hordak said jutting his chin out proudly. "She is an exemplary omega." 

"This is my daughter," Angella motioned to Glimmer who stepped forward and glared at him. "Princess Glimmah. She will be Brightmoon's omega." 

"It's a pleasure princess," Hordak gave her a bow. 

"Right," Glimmer said trying to hold herself back from scoffing aloud. 

Shadow Weaver returned with a slender Magicat in a very dashing burgundy suit. Her hair was cut into a short boy cut unlike most Magicats that Glimmer had seen who had wild unruly hair, one blue and one green eye, and small seductive smirk on her lips. 

Glimmer found herself shuddering a bit when she bowed to them and said in low scratchy voice, "it's an honor to be here your majesties."

Glimmer never felt even remote attraction for any other omegas but this one made her heart race. She gulped and shook her head, reminding herself that this Magicat...Catra, attractive and all, was still Horde Scum and she couldn't be trusted."

...

"You are pacing," Light Hope said as Adora walked right through her matrix with her head lowered in thought. 

"Well I'm nervous Light Hope, we're landing any minute now," Adora said. 

"You do not have an reason to be nervous Adora, you are ready." 

"In theory sure," Adora said scoffing. "I went from sheltered princess to living on a ship with a Hologram for 8 years with zero contact with any people." 

Light Hope seemed to understand. "You are worried about interacting with real people again." 

"No offense Light Hope but it will be different than interacting with you," Adora said. "Not to mention all the...physical things I will have to do with my mates." 

At that Light Hope seemed puzzled. "But you have learned all there is to know about mating."

"It's not the same thing," Adora said chuckling. "I learned how to control my alpha instincts too but it still won't be the same as when I'm in the moment." 

Light Hope looked calculating then she nodded. "Affirmative. It will indeed not be the same as the holographic simulations." 

Adora gasped and walked to the viewscreen. "Whoa." 

The holographic photos simply did not do Etheria justice. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

"We have arrived," Light Hope said. "You should take your seat and prepare for landing." 

Adora gulped and took her seat. Entering the atmosphere was shaky but the moment they broke through the surface Adora gasped. It was even more beautiful inside the planet and she could feel the raw magic buzzing underneath her skin. This planet was the epicenter of magical energy and she never felt so strong in her life. 

There was greenery everywhere and wondrous magical creatures that were like straight out of a dream. Adora was just in awe. 

They landed in front of a massive castle where Adora could see four people waiting for them. She stood up and gave Light Hope a small nod before exiting the ship. 

She recognized the angelic queen and the stoic robotic man from the pictures and greeted them with a small smile. "Queen Angella, Lord Hordak. I am Princess Adora of Eternia, the new She-Ra." 

"Welcome to Etheria Princess Adora," Queen Angella said with a small smile. "This is my first mate King Micah." 

Adora gave him a nod then turned to Hordak who motioned to the creepy masked lady with the flowing black hair. "This is my second in command Shadow Weaver. We are very happy to finally make this union a reality." 

"Indeed," Angella agreed. "We have been waiting and preparing for you for quite a while. Brightmoon will be represented by my very own omega daughter Princess Glimmer." 

"The Horde will be represented by my top force captain and exemplary omega, Catra," Hordak said. 

"My guards will store your ship," Angella said. "You will have access to it at any time of course, but I have prepared for you the best room in the castle for your stay here." 

"After the ceremony is complete you can move to the home we have built at the border of Horde and Brightmoon territory," Hordak said. "We figured it was the best way to be fair." 

"I appreciate that," Adora said smiling. "As She-Ra though I have a duty to the universe as a whole so I will probably spend a lot of time traveling to other planets in this quadrant. All Eternian warriors have a zone to protect and this whole quadrant is mine." 

"Oh," Angella looked a bit uneasy. "So you won't stay long?" 

"I do intend to take my mates with me," Adora offered. "My ship has plenty of room." 

"If you don't stay long how do we make sure we can integrate peacefully?" Hordak said. 

"I will remain until the integration is complete," Adora said with a small smile. That made both Hordak and Angella relax a bit but they still looked a bit insecure. 

"If I may," Shadow Weaver offered with a low bow. "After the integration is complete, we can be assured of peace if you take with you a crew on your journeys." 

Micah huffed but nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Shadow Weaver is right. If She-Ra took a crew with her on her journey that consisted of both Horde and Brightmoon citizens then they would be seen as a shining example of collaboration. People would want do the same." 

"Yes yes," Hordak said grinning. "Good work Shadow Weaver. I have three Horde members who would make fine additions to your team." 

Shadow Weaver nodded. "Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. They are loyal and strong." 

"We have our resident Master Archer Bow and many of the princesses who would want to join you," Angella said. 

Adora grinned at them. "Wow a whole crew huh? I didn't think of that. Okay I guess we would have to expand my ship a bit to accommodate for that." 

"Entrapta can do it," Hordak said smiling. 

Angella nodded. "Princess Entrapta is the best tech master on the planet. Her magical powers make her a mega-genius. She can make any changes you desire for your ship. For now though," she turned and started guiding them through the gates. "We have a ceremony to do." 

...

"You know princess," Catra crooned leaning her back against her shoulder as they sat in the waiting area. "We shouldn't be enemies." 

Glimmer glared at her. "No?" 

"Yeah you're the princess of Brightmoon and I'm Horde Scum it's the tale as old as time," Catra said lifting her hands in the air and standing up from her chair. "But it's old news." 

Glimmer narrowed her eyes at her. 

"The war ended 8 years ago when both of us were young and barely even saw battle," Catra said shrugging. "What's the point of hanging on to the hate?" 

Glimmer scoffed. "So what, you want us to be friends or something?" 

"Hah hell no princess," Catra said with a snort. "But I do think we should at least have a united front." 

Glimmer tilted her head curiously. "What are you getting at Horde Scum?" 

"Look," Catra said turning to Glimmer and leaning over her chair. "Both of us had this chosen for us when we children and barely even presented as omegas. We are being traded off to an alien alpha at no choice of our own. Isn't that right? Cause I definitely don't WANT to do this and even in the Horde we all know that Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon has a thing for her beta archer best friend." 

Glimmer bristled. "You don't know anything about me!" 

"Sure sparkles whatever," Catra shrugged. "Point is, we are both omegas who didn't get a choice. And whether we are from the Horde or from Brightmoon, at the end of the day we are BOTH Etherians." 

Glimmer looked at her carefully. "You're really suggesting that we have a united front? Forget our decades of bloody history? We have similar circumstances yes, we were born on the same planet sure, but you and I are very different." 

"A united front doesn't mean we are friends or that we forgot about the past," Catra said. "It only means that we go into this situation as a team so it turns out better for us." She leaned in close to Glimmer and purred, "unless you WANT to be an alien alpha's sex slave..." 

Glimmer squeaked and shoved Catra away. "What? Of course not!" 

"I researched everything about Eternia and this She-Ra person," Catra said. "They aren't open and tolerant like Etherians are. This ritual we're doing will make She-Ra animalistic and possessive of us. We will be slaves to her unless you and I work together to get what we want." 

Glimmer looked at Catra with a guarded eye. "What do you mean exactly?" 

"Everyone knows that you and the archer fuck like bunnies around this place so you have experience," Catra said smirking. "I may be pure but I know everything about the art of seduction. Together we can control that alpha at our whim." 

Glimmer flushed. "You mean control her with sex?" she hissed. "Are you insane!?"

"In Eternian culture the alpha determines even what their omegas wear!" Catra cried. "Haven't we lived long enough without having a choice dammit? She-Ra left Eternia when she was 12 to come here. She's lived 8 years completely alone on a ship with no one but a training hologram! She has no experience sparkles! We can control her easily! Think about it..." Catra paced around in front of her. "She can take me anywhere in the universe that I ask of her and give me anything I want because unlike the princess of Brightmoon I had nothing but the clothes on my back and comfy CELL in the Fright Zone and I wanna see and experience everything! And you..." 

Catra smirked and leaned over Glimmer's chair. "You can get your archer."

Glimmer's eyes widened. "W-what?" 

"Now all the rumors I heard could have just been you experiencing sex with a friend and it meant nothing but if you want him to be your second mate..." 

Glimmer scoffed as her eyes filled with tears. "My mother would never allow it..." 

"Her opinion doesn't matter if your alpha proclaims it," Catra said. "Once you mate, THEY decide your fate, especially if they're an all powerful magical warrior princess from across the universe." 

Glimmer looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Y-you think?" 

Catra grinned. "If we work together we can make that inexperienced alpha OUR slave. She'll give us anything we ask for without hesitation. I'll get all the things I've been deprived of and you get your archer. It's a win-win." 

With that Catra say back down in her chair beside Glimmer and extended a hand to her. "Whaddya say sparkles?" 

Glimmer bit her lip nervously but extended her hand and shook Catra's firmly. "I'm in." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding ceremony is here

At the front of the massive hall the projectors were all set up and Light Hope was already standing there stoic as ever. Adora found her presence somewhat calming even though she was just a Hologram. Having someone familiar in a place full of strangers gave her comfort. 

The right side of the hall was full of clones and men and women in red and white uniforms sitting in military formation. At the front of was Hordak, creepy Shadow Weaver, a broad alpha woman large red pincers and a tail, and a cheery little beta woman with long purple pigtails who was typing on a pad. 

The left side of the hall was much more various. They were regular looking people with different kinds of attire, some regal and some like rebellion style soldiers. Some of them stood out like a white haired purple skinned alpha with bulging muscles, and the cute couple cuddling off to the side that consisted of an omega pink woman with silky purple hair and a darker skinned alpha in a sleek blue suit and snow white hair styled off to one side. 

She also noticed a slender omega woman who had many mates surrounding her, covering her with flowers, playing with her long blonde hair and caressing her tan skin. Next to her a darker alpha woman with long black hair and an aqua colored suit hanging onto the scruff of a squirmy beta man who was dressed like a sailor. 

Finally in the front she saw Queen Angella and King Micah sitting beside a young girl with blue hair and furry blue parka who hadn't presented yet but based on her mannerisms would probably be an alpha. The girl was talking to a beta boy who was wearing a white and gold outfit with a heart on the front and arrows and bow attached to his back. He had a kind face and nice mellow tone to his voice that was comforting. Adora decided she liked this boy. 

Angella had mentioned a master archer joining her crew, if this was who she was referring to she would be glad to have him. There was something about him that reminded her of Adam. Though most things about her twin brother felt like a distant memory, she could never forget the feeling of safety and comfort he gave her. 

The side doors opened and two servants stepped out on each side. On the right side the servant announced, "Presenting, the omega representing the Horde, Force Captain Catra." 

Adora's breath caught in her throat when she saw the lithe cat woman walk through the door and towards her. She looked so spiffy and sleek in that burgundy suit and her ears stuck out with her short hair brushed back like that. She walked to Adora's side waving her tail around with a small smirk on her face and looked directly at her. Adora's knees felt weak. Her smell was absolutely intoxicating. 

Adora had never smelled an omega before, and being around so many alphas and omegas in one room was overwhelming enough. This omega smelled way more enticing than all the other ones in this room. 

"Presenting the omega representative of Brightmoon," the servant on the left side said. "Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon." 

The shorter pink haired woman walked in and Adora gulped. She looked much more shy but she was absolutely beautiful. Her smell was definitely different than the Catra girl but it was just as intoxicating. Adora was drowning in pheromones by the time she turned to face Light Hope in front of them. 

"This alpha, Princess Adora of Eternia," Light Hope said. "The legendary warrior She-Ra, will accept these Etherian omegas as mediation for a newfound peace." 

Adora knew what was next and that made her nervous. This ritual had been outlawed for a reason, she couldn't fathom why she had to do it now. She wondered if her brother had a similar fate but only briefly because Light Hope was looking at her expectantly. 

Adora raised her hand in the air and a glowing sword appeared out of thin air. "For the honor of Grayskull!" 

She could hear the gasps and chatters and light surrounded her and became blinding. Adora reveled in the heat of the magic that infused her body and let it expand her limbs and muscles. She could sense the two intoxicating omegas staring in awe and could smell their arousal. 

She wanted to growl and take them both right now but her self-control was strong. Her training regimens ran through her head at light speed. 

We don't take, we ask. 

When the transformation was over she was towering over the omegas who were craning their necks to look at her with eyes open wide. 

"With this union, the societies of the Horde and Brightmoon will merge to become one," Light Hope said. "As an apology for the damage caused by our ancestors, the First Ones, we give to Etheria our greatest prize: our warrior She-Ra to repair and protect Etheria and the quadrant surrounding it." 

The hall was deadly quiet in absolute awe and Adora tried not to fidget. She was already having a hard time with self control around these two omegas, she didn't need all that admiration and fear coming from everyone else too. 

"With the sacred eternal ritual She-Ra will become bonded heart and soul to her two omegas," Light Hope explained. "She will protect and provide for her omegas and their homes as if it were her own home. This is a bond that transcends even death and can never be broken." 

Adora noticed the omegas shifting nervously. At least they were perceptive. They definitely SHOULD be nervous. 

"We will do the blood bond then the new mates should solidify it with their mating marks in private," Light Hope said. 

The omegas shifted again this time with wide eyes. Adora took a quick glance around. Virtually everyone except for that cute couple that were cuddling had completely bare necks. On Eternia everyone who was mated had mating marks, and they were shown off with a great deal of pride. It looked like Etheria didn't share that tradition. 

"She-Ra," Light Hope said. "Begin the bond." 

Adora nodded the turned her sword into a small golden dagger. She turned the dagger towards her other hand then sliced it right across. 

The crowd gasped and chattered at the action and the two omegas flinched. Adora handed the dagger to Catra first who took it with wide eyes. Adora lifted her bloody hand to show Catra that she had to do the same. 

Catra nervously pressed the blade to her hand the sliced it open with a squeak of pain. Adora took the dagger back then used her wounded hand to slice open the other one before handing the dagger to Glimmer. Glimmer was looking at her with a shock that clearly said, "does that not hurt you?" 

She sliced her hand open with a hiss and a small, "ow!" 

Adora took the dagger back then made it disappear. She extended her bloody hands to the two omegas as Light Hope said, "grab her hands with your cut hands." 

The effect was immediate. Their blood intermingled together once their hands clasped and their scents became a part of her. She could smell every detail, feel what they felt, and every instinct in her body roared to life. She wanted to take them and protect them and give them every single thing their heart desired. 

"She-Ra now that you are bonded you may heal," Light Hope said. 

Adora focused her power and she felt the hum of magic rumbling within her. Light surrounded her skin and bled onto Catra and Glimmer who squeaked and gasped respectively in surprise. When she released them the blood was completely gone and their skin was free of blemishes. 

Glimmer and Catra looked at the previously wounded hands with shock evident on their faces. Light Hope raised her hands, "go forth She-Ra. Solidify this eternal blood bond with mating marks." 

Adora showed no hesitation whatsoever. She had been fighting a losing battle with her self control the moment the first of her omegas stepped out into the hall. And now with their blood flowing in her veins, becoming a part of her, she needed to have them, to claim them, to make them hers! 

She draped Catra over her shoulder like a sack making her squeak and grip onto her bicep with her sharp claws and she tucked Glimmer under her other arm carrying her easy ignoring the small, "whoa!" at the action. 

She marched out of the hall ignoring the murmuring and awed faced and walked to the large room that Angella had set her up in. The room was large and entirely too bright so Adora deposited her omegas on the fluffy pink bed and went about the room shutting all the curtains and shutting off the lights. 

When the room was dim, only illuminated by small slivers of sunlight that peeked through the curtains, Adora walked to the bed where the omegas were sitting beside each other looking a bit frazzled. 

Adora didn't speak. She had read all the materials and watched the instructional videos. They were clinical and boring but pretty clear about what it was that Adora needed to do. 

She reverted back to her regular form knowing that these two omegas were much smaller and daintier than Eternian woman who were much more broad and sturdy. Maybe that purple muscular alpha or that scorpion alpha could handle She-Ra, but she doubted these two could. 

Wordlessly she shed off her clothes until she was totally naked and stared confidently at the omegas who glanced at each other and then back to Adora with wide eyes. 

Adora was already fully erect and dripping at the tip as she stalked forward with hungry eyes. Self-control be damned, who will be first?

...

The first thing Glimmer noticed when Adora started walking towards them completely naked was the sheer terror on Catra's face. That's when she remembered what Catra told her in the waiting room just a few minutes ago. 

She was pure. 

She might be a seductive little vixen but she still didn't know what to expect and Adora was a lot larger than average. She could only imagine that the blonde alien had gotten out of that incredibly sexy glowy form because she would be far too big for them in that form. 

Still the thought of it made her burn. Adora's cock was long and thick enough to stretch her out real good, She-Ra's must be...oh fuck she was really wet. 

Adora grabbed Catra by the lapels of her burgundy blazer and yanked her up to her feet. Glimmer watched in shock. She knew she should probably volunteer to go first, if anything to calm Catra's nerves down, but watching Adora shed off her clothes roughly and hearing Catra's harsh breaths and whimpers just made her sit there and drool. 

Catra completely naked was beautiful and apparently Adora thought so too because she let out a small approving growl and whirled Catra around and bent her over the bed. 

Wait. No preparation? 

Glimmer's eyes grew wide. She could see and smell Catra's glistening folds but still, without preparation it would...

"Ahhh!" Catra buried her face in the mattress and dug her claws into sheets as Adora slammed her length all the way to the hilt. Without even waiting a minute, Adora started moving her hips hard and fast pounding into Catra's thighs and groaning lowly. Glimmer could see the tears sliding down Catra's cheeks and the small line of blood sliding down Catra's thighs. 

Glimmer reached forward and placed a hand on Adora's chiseled abs to stop her motions. "Wait, slow down." 

Adora growled at her angrily but then snapped out of her daze as if she were in a trance. "Uh, what?" 

"It's her first time," Glimmer said motioning to their united parts. 

Adora glanced down and Glimmer saw her face contort in agony. "Blood? Oh, oh gods," she pulled out and backed away with tears in her eyes. "I h-hurt you? I'm, I'm sorry the instructional videos said..." 

"Hey hey no it's alright," Glimmer said softly jumping off the bed and walking up to Adora. "Female betas and omegas always have a painful first time, it goes away." 

Catra recovered and moved to a sitting position on the bed with a small hiss of pain. 

"This is your first time too right?" Glimmer said. 

Adora looked at her with big teary blue eyes. "Y-yes." 

Glimmer's heart fluttered. She was so sweet and beautiful. She wasn't at all an aggressive alpha like Catra had described though... she could be...

Glimmer took her hand gently and guided her towards the bed. "This isn't my first time," she said. "I can teach you." 

"Teach me?" Adora said. 

"You want to make this pleasurable for your omegas right?" Glimmer said. 

Catra had recovered enough to assume her seductive persona and spread her legs invitingly to Adora. Adora looked at her dumbly nearly drooling. 

Catra gave her a look that said, 'This is too easy.'

Glimmer couldn't help but agree. Adora was a slave to her instincts but also an innocent little dummy. They would definitely get whatever they wanted from her but with an alpha like this at their disposal, eager to learn, Glimmer could make this a very...pleasurable experience for ALL of them. 

"We're gonna start by making sure this a good experience for Catra," Glimmer said climbing onto the bed and shedding off her dress. Adora's dumb drooly look was on her now and Catra gave her a 'what the hell are you doing?' look. 

Once naked Glimmer gave Catra a smirk, sat back against the headboard and spread her legs wide. Adora let out small whimper and gripped her cock and Catra's eyes grew wide. 

"Sit in between my legs Catra," Glimmer said. 

Catra squeaked out a small, "what!?" But before she could protest any further Adora yanked her towards Glimmer by the arm with a low alpha growl. 

Both Catra and Glimmer reacted to that. Adora's alpha was extremely powerful. Glimmer spent years shooting down the most powerful alphas in Etheria who showed up in Brightmoon for a chance to mate with the princess. She never had a problem rejecting them and refusing to submit to their alpha demands but with Adora it was different. 

Adora commanded such a power that Glimmer was certain even betas and alphas would submit to her. If Adora could do that, She-Ra could probably submit everyone to their knees. 

Still, under such immense power, Glimmer kept her submission down to a whimper and a shudder. Catra had no such luck and bared her neck in complete surrender. She had to admit, even as an omega herself, she really REALLY liked that sight. 

Glimmer turned Catra around and guided her so she could sit in between her legs with her naked back pressed against Glimmer's front. 

"Now Adora, kneel in front of her," Glimmer said. 

Adora obeyed like an obedient drooling puppy. 

"This is what you probably didn't learn from those instructional videos Adora," Glimmer said running her hands slowly over Catra's chest and stomach. "That there's more to sex then just the basic mechanics. The end goal is to do that yes, but if you want your omegas to enjoy it you have to do stimulation too." 

Catra sighed and squirmed against Glimmer as she caressed her breasts and ran her fingers over hardening nipples. Adora's eyes were so dark they looked almost entirely black. "Stimulation," she repeated. 

"Touch her," Glimmer said kneading Catra's breasts. 

Adora placed a trembling hand on Catra's belly then slowly rubbed it. 

"Touch her here," Glimmer breathed kissing Catra's throat and tweaking her nipple. "And kiss her." 

Adora moved her hand to Catra's other nipple and imitated what Glimmer was doing. Catra trembled and whimpered in between them digging her claws into the sheets. Adora leaned closer then pressed her lips against Catra's. 

Catra was a shuddering mess but still managed to return the kiss with vigor. They moved sloppily, teeth and tongue everywhere. 

"Kiss me," Glimmer said. "Do to her what I do to you." 

Adora leaned over Catra's shoulder and kissed Glimmer's lips. Where Catra's kiss was rough and out of control, Glimmer's was soft and sweet. Adora moaned into her mouth feeling Glimmer's tongue swirl around with hers. 

Glimmer broke the kiss, then guided Adora's head back to Catra's with a gentle push on her head. 

This time Adora controlled the kiss more, doing the tongue things Glimmer had done. Catra moaned into her mouth and grabbed onto Adora's shoulders. 

Adora broke the kiss with a grunt and grabbed her cock again. "Can I get in her now?" 

"Not yet." Glimmer laughed when Catra let out a low whine of protest. She nuzzled Catra's ear and said, "don't you want your first time to feel good Catra?" 

"Y-yeah." 

Glimmer really REALLY liked her scratchy voice. "Adora do you know what an orgasm is?" 

"A climax of sexual excitement characterized by feelings of pleasure centered in the genitals," Adora answered robotically. 

Catra snorted. "Did you memorize that?" 

"Maybe I should have asked it differently," Glimmer said chuckling. "Do you know how to give omegas an orgasm?" 

Adora looked at them confused then pointed down to her cock. 

"Sure you can do it that way," Glimmer said. "But you gotta know how to move." 

"I'm a fast learner," Adora said with a challenging gleam. 

"Mm," Catra moaned. "Can she go in me NOW?" 

"Let's make her cum another way first yeah?" Glimmer said sliding her hand down Catra's body slowly. 

"Cum?" Adora repeated staring at Glimmer's hand. 

"Another way of saying have an orgasm," Glimmer said opening up Catra's lower lips and rubbing her clit in slow circles. 

"Fuck!" Catra cried jolting upwards. 

Adora was practically salivating. 

"You see this nub?" Glimmer said rolling around it in slow languid circles making Catra tremble and mewl anxiously. 

"Uh huh." 

"That's called the clit," Glimmer said. "That's our pleasure center. Extremely sensitive to the touch." 

She pressed down hard on it to make a point and Catra cried out. 

"Adora put one finger in her," Glimmer said. "In the place you put your cock before." 

Adora looked insecure. "I won't hurt her again will I?" 

Glimmer laughed. "No, you won't." 

Adora pushed a finger into the hole and Catra moaned. 

"Now, see the nub? Lick it." 

Adora's eyes snapped to Glimmer's face in surprise and Catra let out an anxious whimper. "Like," Adora raised her brows. "Like with my tongue." 

"Just roll your tongue around the nub and flick it," Glimmer affirmed nodding her head. Adora leaned down and slowly rolled her tongue around the nub. Adora moaned softly upon tasting Catra's tangy sweetness and suddenly she wanted more. 

She pushed in harder licking and swirling and sucking the nub with all the intensity she could. "Fuck! Oh fuck that's--OH!" Catra cried gripping Adora's head and squirming. 

Glimmer held Catra's still and said, "Now Adora move that finger in an out at the same time." 

Adora was losing control of her instincts again. She was growling lowly and pushing her finger in and out as fast as she could. Her mouth moved in a sloppy mess: kissing, swirling, flicking, sucking. Catra's moans reached an ear piercing crescendo her body trembling in Glimmer's strong grip. 

"Now add another finger." 

The moment Adora pushed back in with a second finger in place it was over. Catra's scream turned silent and her body burst into hard shudders. She jolted violently in Glimmer's arms and was completely lost in delirium as well as Adora was. Adora kept her motions going without stopping even when Catra's body was jolting with oversensitivity. 

"Now you can go in her." 

That seemed to get through the haze because Adora pulled away looking like a crazed animal. Glimmer could have sworn she was glowing and her eyes looked like an eerie turquoise color. 

Adora spread Catra's legs apart and pushed in with little warning, but this time Catra's moan was of pure pleasure. 

Glimmer slid out from behind Catra letting her fall onto her back onto the mattress then climbed over Catra's face so she was facing Adora. Adora didn't even notice a thing. She was on her knees in between Catra's legs, gripping her waist and watching her length plunge in and out of Catra's hot pussy. 

"Do to me what she did to you," Glimmer breathed out before sitting on Catra's face. Catra wrapped her arms around Glimmer's thighs and started licking without hesitation. Catra's entire body was shaking from the force of Adora's pounding hips but the lithe omega managed to find Glimmer's swollen nub. 

Glimmer moaned when the slightly sandpaper-like tongue slithered around her clit and flicked it in solid strokes. Her tongue was LONG and so strong. Was that a Magicat thing? 

Now Adora was watching her as she kept pounding Catra into the mattress. Yes, her eyes are definitely turquoise and she's most DEFINITELY glowing. 

A sudden vibration shot through her clit and down her spine. It was so intense Glimmer's legs were shaking and she was actually afraid she wouldn't be able to handle the intensity of it. Holy fuck! Was Catra...purring? 

Adora leaned closer to her and started kissing down Glimmer's jawline to her throat and that only made the intensity much more powerful. She was seriously about to...

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Glimmer cried out as Adora's teeth sunk into her throat in a mating mark. Her thighs clamped around Catra's head as the orgasm rushed through her so hard literal pink sparks started shooting off her body. 

Glimmer collapsed off to the side panting and lay there motionless as Adora leaned over Catra's trembling body and sunk her teeth into her throat. The mating mark had a similar affect on Catra who screamed and came hard around Adora's dick. Adora pounded her through it never letting go of the bite until Catra went limp under her. 

Adora was sweating and straining when she let go of Catra and continued thrusting her hips. Glimmer could tell the last thread of her her control was about the snap. 

She watched panting as Adora bared her neck to Catra and pulled her face to her throat then reached out to Glimmer. Glimmer let Adora pull her to the other side of her throat then she heard her whisper a soft, "mark me." 

Catra didn't hesitate and that's when Glimmer knew Catra was already hers. Catra was lost in a haze of pheromones sinking her teeth in her alpha's neck and already trembling towards another orgasm. Glimmer was Bow's she knew that, but she wanted to be this alpha's too. Adora was just so delicious and she was actually jealous that Catra got to feel that cock inside her tonight and not her. By marking her though, Glimmer insured that she would get that pleasure in the near future. 

Her teeth sunk into Adora's throat and Adora lost it. Both her and Catra hung onto Adora's throat and she moaned loudly and came so hard Glimmer could see Catra's belly expanding from the sheer amount. Catra whimpered desperately placing her heels on Adora's butt so she couldn't pull out. 

Even with her teeth in Adora's throat Glimmer still had the sense to slide her hand in between Adora and Catra's bodies and start rubbing hard fast circles around Catra's clit. 

"Shiiiiiit!" It didn't take long for Catra to tumble over the edge shaking hard which only made Adora whimper and jolt even more. 

Then it was all over. Catra collapsed onto the bed and Adora pulled out and plopped to Catra's other side on her back. 

Glimmer looked down and the soppy mess that was Catra's pussy. It was sopping wet and oozing with Adora's cum. She looked back up to Catra's face and saw that she was smirking at her. 

"Well aren't you a little whore?" 

"Just cause I'm shy doesn't mean I'm not a freak." 

Catra laughed. "You blew my mind sparkles. Holy shit." 

"Well Adora did most of the work," Glimmer said grinning. "That purring thing you did on my clit...that was..." 

"I purred?" Catra said looking genuinely surprised. "Oh. Oops." 

"No no I liked it," Glimmer said grinning. "It felt so good." 

Now it was Catra's turn to blush. "Yeah?" 

"Next time though," Glimmer said smiling. "I want Adora's cock." She looked over Catra's body to Adora, "Isn't that ri--"

Adora was flat on her back totally unconscious and snoring. Catra laughed a cute squeaky laugh and gave Glimmer a high five. "She's already ours." 

"Oh yes," Glimmer said smirking. "Too easy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading that as I had writing it lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer's turn

"So, uh," Adora said nervously as the three of them ate breakfast the following morning. "We should probably get to know each other no?" 

"Might be a good idea since you literally filled me up with your cum last night," Catra said with a smirk. 

Adora nearly choked on her food and Glimmer snickered softly. "Oh yeah," Adora said with a voice that sounded much higher than it was before. "You should probably take something. I, um, Eternians are very...fertile." 

"I'm not in heat," Catra said shrugging. 

"Catra you can still get pregnant without your heat, there's just less possibility," Glimmer said. "I started birth control before this. Didn't you?" 

Catra grimaced. "Oh. Er, maybe there's something I can take here, um, the Horde isn't quite...worried about those things." 

Glimmer scoffed. "I can imagine. I'll take you to the infirmary later. They can give you a morning after pill and start you on birth control." 

"I mean, unless you wanna have pups now," Adora said shrugging. "I don't mind." 

Catra squeaked and looked at Adora sharply. 

Glimmer laughed. "Considering we JUST met and Catra lost her virginity less than 24 hours ago, it might be a bit early for that." 

"Right," Adora said with a nod and a smile. "Whatever you want." 

Catra and Glimmer looked at each other in surprise then looked back to Adora who was happily eating another mouthful of pancake. 

"We get to choose?" Glimmer said cautiously. "You won't impose it on us?" 

Adora looked disturbed by that. "Why would I do that? That seems mean." 

"Well, uh," Catra looked at Glimmer then back to Adora, "We read that Eternian alphas control their omegas." 

"Control them how?" Adora said with wide eyes. "Like with mind control? Oh no we can't do that. Prime could but he's gone so..." 

Catra snorted her laughter and Glimmer said, "That's not what we mean. We mean like controlling everything their omegas do. Like where they could go or who they can be friends with or, um, if they could have other mates..." 

Catra smirked at Glimmer clearly saying, 'bold move.'

"Oh like that," Adora said nodding. "Yeah I guess some of them do that, and the instructional videos said I should do that too, but I don't like that." She shrugged and said, "I wouldn't like someone doing that to me." 

Catra laughed in surprise. "Oh wow. Well I guess we were worried for nothing." 

Adora frowned. "You were worried? Oh. Um, sorry." 

"No, WE'RE sorry," Glimmer said blushing. "We shouldn't have assumed..." 

"It's alright," Adora said chuckling. "I guess we do have a lot to learn about each other huh?" 

"I guess we do," Catra said smirking and eyeing Adora up and down as if she wanted to eat her right up. 

Glimmer stood up determined and said, "Well in Etheria people have more than one mate, especially royalty who need to produce many heirs. I mean the only princesses who don't are Netossa and Spinnerella who don't want to take other mates, but that is SO not the rest of us..." 

"Just spit it out Sparkles," Catra said looking at her with amusement.

"I want to take a second mate!" 

Glimmer's confession was shrill and Catra was looking at Adora carefully. Adora looked a bit dopey as she processed everything that Glimmer said. 

"Well," Adora said leaning back in her chair. "If you have to share me with another I don't see why I can't share you." 

"Wait, really?" Glimmer wanted to cry. 

Adora smiled and nodded. "You are still mine and I am yours, but I am also Catra's and she is mine."

Catra laughed and patted Glimmer's shoulder. "See? You get to have your archer!" 

"Archer?" Adora said perking up. "The beta with the kind face and the heart on his uniform?" 

Catra and Glimmer glanced at each other then back at Adora. "Y-yeah," Glimmer said. "D-do you know him?" 

"Oh no," Adora said chuckling. "I saw him at the ceremony and I really liked his energy. He reminds me of my brother." 

"You have a brother?" Catra said leaning in curiously. 

"Yeah," Adora said smiling melancholically. "His name is Adam. He's my twin." 

Catra's eyes widened. "You're a twin?" 

Glimmer laughed and said, "now we really gotta make sure you take that morning after pill." 

"Why? Cause I'm a twin?" Adora said tilting her head slightly. 

"Yes!" Catra cried. "The chances of you conceiving twins is higher." 

Adora grinned goofily. "That would be nice." 

"But not now!" Catra cried. 

"Okay okay," Adora said chuckling. "How about you then Catra? Do you want a second mate?" 

Catra scoffed. "Naaaah I'm good." 

"Okay," Adora said smiling. "Well then Glimmer, I'm glad your archer guy will be a part of my crew then."

Glimmer raised a brow. "Crew?" 

"It was an idea of that creepy lady Shadow Weaver..." 

Catra scoffed loudly. "That's the nicest thing any of us ever call her. We like to use the term, bitch." 

Adora chuckled softly. "Well my plan was to help with the integration and then patrol the quadrant. It's my job as She-Ra to protect it all." 

"Oh I see," Glimmer said frowning. "That would cause problems because with you gonethere's no guarantee the integration would hold." 

"That's why the crew is good idea," Adora said. "We would create a crew of both former Horde and Brightmoon citizens to come with us. We would be a symbol of unity and hope and hopefully the integration will hold because of it." 

Catra snorted. "Well damn, the bitch had a good idea for once." 

"Wait a minute," Glimmer said. "Did you say, us?" 

Adora blushed. "Well yeah, i-if you want to. I would like my mates with me, especially if we do more of what we did last night." 

"Fuck yeah!" Catra cried excitedly. "I mean I always wanted to see the world but going to outer space and seeing other planets? That's like a dream! And...and well the sex is..." she blushed and smiled coyly, "a plus." 

Adora grinned. 

"Well if Bow will be going too," Glimmer said with a small smile. "I don't have any objections." 

"I would like to meet him if that's okay," Adora said. 

Glimmer nodded. "Of course!" 

"So your brother," Catra said. "Is he like...a magical powerful being too?" 

Adora nodded. "All Eternian alphas can be magical warriors but the only members of the royal family can be the most powerful of them which is She-Ra and He-Man."

"What kind of abilities do you have?" Glimmer said looking excitedly. "I can power punches," her hands illuminated with pink sparkles, "and teleport!" 

She disappeared in a flash of sparkles and appeared right beside Catra. 

"Whoa!" Adora exclaimed as Catra 'eeped' loudly and jumped out of her chair with her fur and tail puffed up. 

"Sorry," Glimmer said laughing. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that sparkles!" Catra cried. 

"I can't do anything like that," Adora said. "As She-Ra I am unbelievable strong and fast but most of my magic comes from my weapon." Adora extended her hand and produced a sword then she turned it into a shield, a long rope, a staff, then back to a sword. "I can turned it into anything I want. And from it I can release magic from it that can cause damage but also heal." 

"It can heal?" Glimmer said lifting up her hand. "Just like you did to our hands at the ceremony." 

"Right," Adora said making the sword disappear. "I can heal pretty much anything, including myself." 

"Well that's convenient," Catra said chuckling. 

"Also a lot better than teleporting," Glimmer said. 

"Well no, teleporting's a great skill to have," Adora said.

"Enough talk," Catra said pushing her empty plate towards the center of the table. "I believe it's Glimmer's turn to be fucked properly." 

Glimmer blushed bright red and Adora choked on her water. Catra smirked and stood up. 

"We need to do it before we get busy with the integration," Catra said extending a hand to Glimmer. "No one's expecting us for hours." 

Glimmer took Catra's hand and stood up. Catra pulled Glimmer in and kissed her. The pink haired omega melted into the kiss hanging onto Catra's shoulders. They were just starting to swirl their tongues around together when they heard a clattering of dishes and Adora pressed herself up against Glimmer's back. 

Glimmer moaned against Catra's lips as Adora kissed her throat from behind and grind her hips against her backside. 

"You like when we kiss," Catra was really packing on those seductive skills now. "Alpha." 

The way she said 'alpha' made Glimmer shudder even though she herself wasn't one. Adora, the actual alpha, was affected so deeply that she started glowing and lifted them both up from the ground by enveloping them into a hug. 

Glimmer burst into loud giggles and Catra squeaked and grabbed onto Adora's forearms. Adora walked them into the bedroom then set them down. 

"You can access your powers without transforming then?" Glimmer said taking Adora's hand and sitting her down on the bed. 

"Yeah that was fucking hot," Catra said. 

Glimmer slid off her robe and both sets of eyes gravitated to her naked body. She turned to Catra and undid her robe with a smile. Catra enthusiastically shrugged off the robe then pulled her into another kiss. 

They made out heavily until they heard Adora whine from behind them. They turned and saw that she had taken her robe off and was sitting on the bed, slowly stroking her cock. 

"Ready to learn something new?" Glimmer said taking Catra's hand.

"That usually ends up really good for me, so yeah," Catra said grinning. 

Glimmer moved Catra with her to the ground so that they were kneeling in front of Adora's spread legs. Catra chuckled softly. "Ohhh you naughty naughty princess." 

Adora let out a shaky breath. "W-what, uh, what are you g-gonna do?" 

Glimmer moved Adora's hand away from herself and took hold of her cock. She leaned forward and slowly licked up Adora's length. 

"Ohhh!" Adora cried slamming her hands on the mattress. 

Catra giggled. "Ooo, I think she likes it!" 

Glimmer hummed as she swirled her tongue around the tip of Adora's cock before taking it into her mouth. Adora sucked a loud gulp of air through her teeth and gripped Glimmer's hair tightly. Catra was enjoying the sight of Glimmer taking in more of Adora's cock when she felt Glimmer grab her by the back of the head and pulled her towards Adora's balls at the bottom of her cock. 

Catra didn't exactly have experience with this but she figured kissing and licking was probably the way to go. Catra kissed and licked tentatively as Glimmer bobbed up and down taking in Adora's full length like a champ. 

Catra couldn't even brush her tongue with her toothbrush without gagging, how the hell was she doing that?

Adora's other hand caressed the back of Catra's head and caught her off guard so she sucked in. Apparently that was the right thing to do because Adora gripped her hair tightly and let out a strangled whimper. 

Glimmer bobbed faster and faster swirling her tongue around with every bob while Catra sucked in different parts of Adora's balls. 

"Oh fuck!" Adora cried lurching forward. Glimmer moaned as she was completely overwhelmed with cum. She swallowed most of it but she had to pull away when it started bursting past her lips. She was still gasping when more cum splattered both her and Catra's faces and chests. 

"Uhhh," Adora groaned falling onto her back on the bed. "Holy...what...fuckin...shiiiit." 

"Damn sparkles," Catra said smirking. "I think you broke our alpha." 

A growl and a strong hand gripping Catra's wrist told the feline omega that Adora reeeeally liked being called that. Definitely something to use to their advantage, even though they didn't really need to manipulate her anymore. 

Glimmer climbed on top of Adora and straddled her hips. "Hmm still hard?" 

Catra climbed on the bed beside them and perched herself there watching with interest. 

Adora grabbed Glimmer's hips tightly and looked at her with darkened eyes. Glimmer lined them up then sank down on her length with one long stroke. 

"Ooo shit you're so big Adora," Glimmer moaned. 

Adora grunted in approval. She started thrusting her hips upwards as Glimmer started bouncing on her in hard, fast motions. 

The entire bed was shaking from their movements and Glimmer was moaning and whimpering with every slap of their hips. Catra watched panting as they moved harder and faster. She loved the way Adora was grunting and her arm muscles were flexing on every down thrust. She loved the sweet moans falling from Glimmer's lips, the way her face contorted with pleasure, and the way her perky round breasts were bouncing up and down with every thrust. 

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better Glimmer came with a cry. Pink sparks burst from her skin and she started shaking hard followed by Adora who slammed her hips upwards, her legs shaking from the force of it. 

Glimmer collapsed on top of Adora with a moan seconds before Adora went limp underneath her. 

"That was," Catra gulped her voice cracking. "SO fucking hot." 

Glimmer climbed off of Adora and pulled Catra by an ankle making her fall onto her back with a squeak. Glimmer kept hold of the ankle spreading her open as Adora grabbed the other one. 

They were both kneeling in between her spread thighs with lecherous grins on their faces and Catra was already trembling in anticipation. 

"You're turn," Adora said smirking. "Omega." 

Then they both dove in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I might have a second part if you guys liked this.


End file.
